Christmas Spirit
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: Christmas is a special time of year and the Varia plan to make it the best! But a certain froggy doesn’t believe in Christmas and all its magic. Can a certain prince convince Fran to celebrate Christmas and believe in all its wonders?


Reina: Hello again, and....

Reina/Fran/Bel: Merry Christmas!

Reina: Are you all having a good day?

Fran: This took ages for Reina to write, but she finally finished it.

Bel: Ushishishi. Reina's been staying up all night for the past few days to write this fic. So she's barely had a chance to sleep.

Reina: I even got scolded by my mom for staying up late to write fics. One time, I went to school with only 3 hours of sleep because I stayed up all night writting a fic. So I was a little off and crazy at school that day. But it was all worth it!

Fran: Anyway, Reina hopes that you will like/love this BelxFran Christmas fic.

Bel: Ushishishi. Just a little heads up, this fic. is really long.

Reina: I've never wrote a one-shot or chapter as long as this before. It's amazing! The latest chapter (12) of my other fic. 'Our Fun Filled Week' was uspposed to be this long. But I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. Sorry.

Fran: Now prepare yourself co's your in for a LONG fic.

Reina: A LONG fic. filled with BelxFran goodness. YAY!

Reina/Fran/Bel: Now Read Like Your Life Depends On It!

Reina: Enjoy, Doki~Doki!!

* * *

**Christmas Spirit**

**.........................Fran's POV.........................**

SNAP! Went the cookie cutter as I placed it onto the cookie dough and cut out a shape of a Christmas tree. I was annoyed and mad at the same time. And it's all Lussuria and the stupid, fake-prince's fault. It's their fault I'm wasting my time cutting out cookie shapes and it's their fault I'm dressed as a maid. A female maid, might I add. I sighed and continued to cut out cookies and place them on baking trays. I stopped to take a look at my maid outfit. A black dress with a big white apron on the front, tied behind my waist and made into a bow. The dress reached just a little above my knees. White stockings, black shoes with small heels and a small white and black hat on top of my head. Lussuria said I looked cute while Bel just laughed. It was their idea for me to dress this way in the first place.

_"Damn perverts!"_

I tried to pull the dress down to cover my body from the waist down. The dress was so short that it could be mistaken for a long shirt. Every time I pulled down on the front, the back would raise up higher. And every time I pulled down the back, the front would raise up higher. I was in some sort of predicament. I sighed heavily.

_"Why? All I wanted to do today was mope around and maybe sleep! So why the hell am I being involved in some sort of stupid challenge? If I had said no, they still would've bothered me with their crazy antics"_

There is a good reason I am cutting cookies and dressed as a maid. Oh a very good reason. Good but so stupid.

**……...…….…..Flashback to a Few Hours Ago………...……..**

"WHAT!!?" Everyone screamed at me in shock.

I sighed at them. Why couldn't they be like the boss and just not care? They've been yelling at me for ages. Not mean things like 'You're useless' or 'Go to Hell!', but things like 'How?' and 'Why?' and 'What the hell is wrong with you!?'. There was a good reason for all of this yelling. Oh, a very good reason. Today is a very special day. Christmas day. Yes, today is Christmas day. The day that only comes once a year. The day that's full of presents, good tidings, food, etc. Like everybody else, the Varia celebrated Christmas too. Well, all except one. Me. Yes, unlike everybody else on this illogical planet, I do not celebrate Christmas. At least, not anymore. What's the point? When you buy people presents, they'll probably wreck them, loose them, get bored of them, or just forget about them. When you eat all of that delicious food, you eat too much and end up throwing it all back up. What a waste. And then there's the big guy. Santa Clause. A work of fiction created to entertain little kids on this one day. I feel kind of sorry for them. Believing in such a lie as 'Santa'. Everyone knows that he doesn't exist. It's impossible for a guy that fat to fit into a chimney. And what's with that, anyway!? Has this guy never heard of a 'front door'!? Seriously! And also, if I found a guy like that in my house, the first thing I'd think is that he must be a burglar. I just don't see the point in making a fuss over one day. _One_ day! I stopped seeing the point when I was 10 years old. The day when I found out about all the lies and ridiculous things of Christmas. After that, I didn't find Christmas so special or happy anymore. So I decided to stop celebrating it all together. End of.

"Vroi! What do you mean you don't like Christmas!?" Squalo asked me.

"I never said I didn't like it. I just don't celebrate it" I said to him.

"But why?" Levi asked.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Because it's Christmas!" He replied.

"Obviously" I muttered sarcastically.

"Vroi! Just tell us why you don't celebrate it!" Squalo said.

"Why do you guys care anyway!?" I asked.

"Because your our cute team-mate, Franny"

"Fran" I corrected as I gave him a blank look.

"Ushishishi. I hope the froggy realises that he won't get any presents from the prince since he doesn't celebrate Christmas!" Bel sang as he smirked.

"Presents are the last thing on my mind, Bel-senpai" I said to him.

"Are you sure? The presents I'm going to get everyone are going to be really big and expensive! Ushishishi" Bel sang.

"Good for them, senpai" I muttered.

"You don't want presents, froggy? Ushishishi. You really aren't human"

"And you're really not 'sane', senpai" I muttered.

"Ushishishi. Watch your mouth, froggy, or I'll forget about you dressing casual and make you wear the hat" Bel happily threatened.

With a small sigh a I stared up at the ceiling. A variety of Mistletoes were placed around the room and hung from the ceiling. Even though there are no girls in the Varia, Lussuria thought that we should still have mistletoe around the castle. He happily 'hinted' that love may sparkle in the Varia this Christmas. And we're all guys.

_"The sick, pervert!"_

For a moment, I completely forgot that I wasn't wearing that ridiculous frog hat. We all decided to wear casual clothes instead of our Varia uniforms. It was Christmas after all and this was the only thing I would do in participation. If it meant taking off the ridiculous frog hat that Bel forces me to wear, then I'd be full of Christmas spirit in a heart beat. My casual clothes consisted of a green jumper, a pair of Black jeans with a silver belt and green converses. Did I mention that I didn't have to wear the frog hat? I turned back to look at everyone and noticed that they had all been whispering about something. It was at that moment that they all looked over at me.

"Hey, froggy!..." Bel called.

"What do you want Bel-senpai?" I asked.

"The prince and the peasants have decided something and it concerns your well-being" Bel sang.

"What?" I muttered.

"Vroi! I'm not a peasant!" Squalo said.

"Ushishishi. Silly, Shark. Everyone that isn't of royal status is a peasant" Bel said.

"Now, now you two. Christmas is supposed to be a happy time. No fighting. So why don't you two kiss and make up?" Lussuria suggested.

"Vroi! Don't be so sick!" Squalo said.

"Ushishishi. Does the perverted peasant want the prince to cut him up like the turkey they will be having later?" Bel asked.

"Could someone please tell me what you're all talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Fran!..." Lussuria called to me. "Bel, Squalo, myself and the rest of the Varia have given ourselves a challenge!" He announced.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We're all going to get you to like Christmas again!" The 3 of them said at the same time.

I sighed. I knew I was in for a whole lot of stuff that would be pointless and trouble me in some way. At some point, Lussuria & Bel suggested that I dress up as a maid, claiming that I'd look cute. I tried to protest but I was over ruled and forced into this ridiculous outfit. So much for dressing casually.

**…………....……….End of Flashback………....….……..**

And that's how I ended up like this. In the kitchen cutting out cookies, dressed like a girl. Bel & Lussuria are trying to get me to celebrate Christmas again by getting me involved in all of the fun traditions that people do at Christmas. It's not that I didn't like Christmas, I just didn't see the point in making such a fuss over one day. SNAP! I cut out another cookie from the dough and placed it on a baking tray.

_"Damn these guys! Making me dress like a girl and do pointless things! Screw them! They can both just go to hell!"_

SNAP!  
I slammed the cookie cutter down onto the cookie dough harshly as these thoughts came into my head.

"Careful, Fran, you'll break the cookie dough!" Lussuria cried.

I stopped at his words. I slowly raised my head and turned to Lussuria. I gave him a hard/evil look as I glared at him. If looks could kill he'd be 6 feet under right now. The face I was making seemed to freak him out, on account of; he began waving his arms around in defence.

"N-n-n-never m-mind" Lussuria said nervously.

I turned back to my activity and carried on cutting out cookies as normal.

"Ushishishi. Someone woke up on the wrong side of their _pond_ this morning" Bel said as he smirked at me.

"Please don't make frog jokes, Bel-senpai" I said.

So far, their attempts to make me celebrate Christmas again have been nothing but trouble. Just as I predicted from the start. But it wasn't just Lussuria and Bel involved in this. Oh no, it was the whole Varia. They all gave me their idea of what Christmas was all about and why I should celebrate it. First off, there was the boss, Xanxus, who went on about the all the delicious food that are eaten at Christmas. He mainly talked about meat though, completely forgetting about everything else and any kind of dessert-which to me, was the best part of dinner.

**………………….Flashback…………………..**

_"The best thing about Christmas would be the food. Especially the meat" Xanxus said to me boredly as he sat in his throne._

_"The meat?" I questioned as I stood in front of him._

_"Yes, the meat, trash! What, are you deaf!?"_

_I sighed at being called 'trash'._

_"There are so many meats to choose from. Pork, beef, chicken, lamb and my personal favourite, steak. Food is the main thing of Christmas" He said to me._

_Wrong._

_"It's like a free buffet. That's all Christmas is"_

_Wrong._

_"If their wasn't any food, Christmas would be lame. Who cares about presents and family? Food is what's important"_

_Wrong again._

_"So you're saying that I should celebrate Christmas because of all the food?" I asked._

_"Yes" He answered. "Now go and tell the stupid shark to hurry up and bring my steak before I shoot him like the trash he is"_

**………...………End Flashback……...…………**

I sighed. At this point, it seemed that the boss only cared about meat and other food at Christmas. But I'm not surprised. The boss does love his meat after all. Even though I don't see the point in Christmas, I'm smart enough to know that that's not what Christmas is about. Next there was Levi who tried to give me a speech on how Christmas is a happy time to be spent with family.

**………....………..Flashback………...……….**

_"Family is the main thing about Christmas. They say that Christmas is a time to spend with family and friends" Levi said._

_"They? Who's they?" I asked curiously._

_"By 'they' I mean 'people'" He said._

_"What people?"_

_"Just people!"_

_"Oh? And how many people say this?"_

_"Everyone"_

_"Everyone? Really?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Xanxus didn't say this, Lussuria didn't say this, the idiotic long-haired commander didn't say this, Bel-senpai didn't say this and I didn't say this. So I guess it's not everyone is it?" I asked. "Just what does 'everyone' mean to you?"_

_"Fine then! Almost everyone!" Levi said._

_"How do you know that?" I asked._

_"Because I.....because everyone…forget it! Anyway, Christmas is a time to spend with family and show them how much you care. Take me and the boss for example. Christmas is a chance for me to show the boss how loyal I am to him and that I would do anything for him. And it's also a chance for me to show him how much I care about him"_

_"How much you care about the boss?" I muttered._

_"Yes" He said with a nod._

_"I knew you were in love with the boss but that's just sick. If you plan on doing something as disgusting as that, then please at least do it somewhere soundproof. If I hear you moaning I'll have to cut off my ears" I muttered._

_"Damn you, Fran!" Levi shouted at me._

**……......…..……….End Flashback………...........…….**

How and why he thinks that considering he's in the Varia is beyond me. Squalo tried to get me involved in a snowball fight with him, but I failed to understand the purpose of the whole thing. It's not like I haven't had a snowball fight before, I have even if it only was once. But I just didn't see the point of the game.

**……...……..…..…..Flashback………......……….....**

_"Vroi! Listen up, rookie!" Squalo said to me. "Christmas is a time of competitions! A chance to see who is the most skilled! That's why people have snowball fights and such!" He said._

_"Snowball fights and....such?" I asked._

_"Yes! So as my way of getting you to celebrate Christmas, we're going to have a snowball fight!" He announced._

_"Why?"_

_"Vroi! Didn't you hear a word I said a few minutes ago! This is my way of getting you to celebrate Christmas! And it's to see who is the most skilled!"_

_"Mmm" I mumbled._

_"Now get some ammo" He told me._

_"I don't use guns" I pointed out._

_"Vroi! I was talking about snow, stupid!" He said to me._

_"Oh! That makes more sense" I said._

_I bent down and scooped up some snow in my hands. As I stood back up, pain shot threw my hands as well as coldness._

_"Idiotic, long-haired commander, the snow is giving me frost bite. Can I stop this and go inside?" I asked as I held the snow in my hands._

_"No pain, no gain" He said. "And if it bothers you that much then you should've had the sense to wear gloves!"_

_'Heartless bastard!'_

_"Now, are you ready to play?" He asked me as he grabbed some snow too._

_"I guess" I responded._

_"Good. Now fire!" He shouted as he turned his back on me to throw his ball of snow._

_I shrugged my shoulders and threw my snow at him. It hit him in the back of his head._

_"Vroi! What the fuck are you doing!?" He shouted at me._

_"What?" I asked innocently._

_"Why did you throw it at me for!?"_

_"You told me to"_

_"No I didn't! I just said throw it! I never said at me!"_

_"But you're the only person out here besides myself" I reminded him._

_"THEN WHO THE FUCK ARE THOSE CLOWNS!!!???" He yelled at me as he pointed out in front of us. The same direction where he threw his snow. There was a small wall of snow, just like ours. But for some reason, my eyes didn't notice that crouched behind that wall were Levi, Lussuria and Bel-senpai. A ball of snow came flying towards us. Squalo was hit in the head yet again._

_"VROI!" Squalo shouted._

_"Ushishishi. The shark peasant got what he deserved. He shouldn't of called the prince a clown" Bel said as he smirked and tossed a ball of snow up and down in his gloved hand._

_"Vroi! You brat!!" Squalo shouted at Bel._

**….…….….…..End Flashback…...…..……..**

Snowball fights were another thing to add to the list of pointless stuff. Seriously! Why would I freeze my hands and risk getting hypothermia just to throw some snow at someone for no reason and hope I don't miss? If that's all the there is to the game then count me out. The activity I'm doing at the moment is Lussuria's way of breaking me. Baking cookies. Bel decided to help out because he said he wanted another chance at getting me to celebrate Christmas again. Complaining that his last attempt wasn't his best. It sucked, that's for sure.

**…………....…….Flashback……..……....….**

_"Ushishishi. Okay, listen up, froggy" Bel said to me. "The prince is now going to tell you about the best things about Christmas and why you should celebrate it"_

_"I have a name y'know" I said to him._

_"Like I care...." He muttered._

_I glared at him slightly._

_'Damn You, Belphegor!'_

_"Now, everyone knows that presents are the best thing about Christmas. Yes presents! Big, expensive presents!" He said._

_"What about all the food? What about competitions? And what about just being with family? I thought that's what Christmas was all about?" I asked._

_"Are you doubting a genius?" Bel asked._

_"You may be a genius, but you're an idiot when it comes to giving" I muttered._

_"Ushishishi. The prince heard that froggy" Bel said. "Santa won't be happy" Bel sang._

_"You believe in Santa?" I asked._

_"Why do you think I haven't used my knives today?"_

_"Because you lost them?"_

_"I haven't lost them, stupid frog! The prince is being good today so that Santa will see this and give the prince lots of presents" Bel said._

_"Wait, this doesn't have anything to do with the 'naughty and nice list' does it?"_

_"Bingo!" Bel said._

_"Senpai, Santa isn't real" I told him again._

_"Ushishishi. If Santa isn't real, then how does the prince get such great presents every year?" He asked._

_"That's because you buy them yourself, senpai" I muttered._

_"The prince does no such thing!"_

_"Weren't you supposed to be trying to make me celebrate Christmas again, senpai?"_

_"Oh yeah, that's right. Ushishishi. As the prince said, the best thing about Christmas is the presents. The prince always buys big, expensive one for his family" Bel said._

_"I thought you killed your family?" I said, confused._

_"You idiot, I meant my mafia family! The Varia!" He said._

_"You see an angry boss that calls us all 'trash', a lost puppy with a moustache, a paedophile, a loud swordsman with girly hair and me as a family, let alone 'yours'? " I asked._

_"Ushishishi. You can't pick your family froggy, so you guys will just have to do" Bel said._

**……….....…….End Flashback……........……**

As touching as that sounded, I'd rather not be included in Bel's messed up idea of a family. And I know for a fact that presents, no matter how big and expensive they were, are not what Christmas is all about. Bel said he was helping because he wanted a second attempt at trying to get me to celebrate Christmas. But we all know it's because he wants some cookies. And together, both Lussuria and Bel decided that I should wear this stupid maid costume. So for the time being, I was annoyed and pissed off at them. Having to bake in an embarrassing and uncomfortable outfit such as this isn't something I wished for. Yes, this whole thing is Lussuria's way of trying to get me to celebrate Christmas.

"So, enjoying Christmas again yet?" Lussuria asked hopefully as he too cut out cookie shapes.

"No" I answered flatly.

"No?" Lussuria asked, surprised.

"That's what I said. Do your ears need to be checked?" I asked.

"Ushishishi. How mean" Bel said as he smirked.

"You can talk, senpai" I said.

"Me? I'm not the one lashing out at people" He said.

"Because you're not annoyed or mad" I said.

"What reason do you have to be annoyed or mad, froggy?" Bel asked me.

"Oh, I don't know. Could it be the fact that everyone in the Varia has bothered me in someway today with this pointless holiday? No? Could it be the fact that I'm wasting my time doing pointless and I don't even celebrate this holiday? Still no? Okay then, maybe it's the fact that I'M WEARING A FRIGGIN' DRESS BECAUSE YOU FUCKIN' PERVERTS ARE SO FUCKIN' PERVERTED!!!" I shouted at them both.

............................Silence..........................

"Wow. Ushishishi" Bel said, amazed.

"Oh, Fran!" Lussuria moaned at my outburst.

"I'm sorry" I muttered before leaning forward to rest my hands on the table in front of me and banging my head on it, constantly.  
I never loose my cool like that. Not even when Bel attempts to turn me into a cactus. For me to have an outburst like that is rare.  
But there are sometimes where I just don't like what's going on. C'mon, I'm wearing a dress! It's not my fault I have the body of a girl.  
It wasn't exactly optional.

"Fran, I'm sorry. But you look so cute, I just had to" Lussuria cried as he popped his tray of cut-out cookie dough into the oven.

"No, you really didn't" I said sternly.

"Ushishishi. Every prince needs a servant" Bel said

"I'm not your servant, fake-prince senpai" I muttered.

I picked up my baking tray which was now full of different cookie dough, all in the shape of Christmas items. I walked over to the oven, opened it up and placed the tray inside. I set the dial and began waiting.

"Silly, froggy. Every peasant is a servant of the prince" Bel said.

I turned to face him. It was only now I was able to see exactly what it was he was doing. He was leaning back in a chair at the small table that was placed in the middle of the kitchen.

"Senpai, if you want some cookies then you'll have to pitch in and help make them" I said to him in my monotone voice.

"Ushishishi. A prince never cooks because he has people to do that" He said.

He then got up, walked over to me and put arm over my shoulder.

"Cute little maids like you, froggy" Bel said to me.

"Please don't call me that, senpai" I said.

"Ushishishi. Which one?" He asked, arm still on my shoulder. He now began poking the side of my face with a single finger.

"Both of them. And could you stop doing that!?" I asked.

"I could, but I don't want to because it's fun"

"Not for me; it isn't" I said.

"Ushishishi. Why, froggy, whoever said it was supposed to be fun for you? I don't remember mentioning such a thing" Bel said.

"That's because you have the memory of a fish. 5 Seconds" I muttered.

"You'd better watch what you say, froggy. Ushishishi. Who knows what might happen to you. If you're not careful, the prince will play doctor and operate on you"

"Doctor?..." I muttered. "Pervert"

My cheeks were immediately pinched hard as they began to stretch.

"The prince is not a pervert, froggy" Bel said as he pinched and pulled my cheeks.

He seemed to think that my cheek were made out of elastic and could stretch as far as a mile. Since he decided not to use his knives today I guess this is his alternative.

"Senpai, stop. Let go of me" I said as I pulled his hands away.

"Lussuria, how long is this going to take?" I asked impatiently. "I don't want to be around Bel-senpai for another second and I want to get out of this dress"

"Ushishishi. Then do it, froggy" Bel said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"If you want to get out of that dress then just take it off"

"Are you suggesting that I strip?" I asked as I eyed him.

"Ushishishi. I'll even help you" Bel said as he smirked and held up a knife.

"Oh, me too!" Lussuria called.

"I think I'll pass" I muttered as I walked away from them and stood on the other side of the room. Bel smirked at me.

"Oh? Ushishishi. If the froggy doesn't want to get out of the dress, then he shouldn't complain" Bel said.

"I'd rather stay in this dress then strip in front of a bunch of perverts like you two" I said.

"Aww!" Lussuria moaned in disappointment.

"Ushishishi. The froggy's too embarrassed to undress?" Bel asked.

"Why would I be embarrassed, idiotic-senpai?" I asked.

"Because the froggy hasn't 'developed' yet" Bel said.

"What are you talking about, crazy senpai?" I asked. "If this is your way of telling some kind of perverted joke, then you seriously need to-"

I stopped immediately and froze. My facial expression changed only slightly as I was confused and shocked at the same time. Somewhere in the middle of my speech, Bel had somehow came up behind me and snaked his hands round to the front of me. It was so quick that one blink would've made you miss it all. I stared down at Bel's hands that were now on my chest. Yes, the perverted, fake-prince had put both of his hands on my chest. He was even squeezing and groping me!

_"Baka, perverted prince-senpai!"_

"What are you doing?" I asked, monotonly but still mad.

"Ushishishi. The prince is proving his point that the froggy hasn't developed yet" Bel said as he carried on feeling around.

"Bel-senpai, I'm not a girl" I said to him.

"Don't lie" Bel said.

"Senpai, if I was a girl I think my voice would be different. And I would've 'developed' sooner. _Way_ sooner. How old do you think I am!?" I said to him.

"Ushishishi. The froggy's just a late bloomer" Bel said as he carried on touching me.

I twitched even more as he continued this.

_" 'Later bloomer' my ass! And he's supposed to be a genius!? Damn him! That perverted prince!"_

"Wow, froggy. Ushishishi. You're really flat" Bel said as he smirked.

"Stop feeling for breasts co's you won't find any!!!" I snapped at him as I slapped his hand away, slightly angry.

"Because you're either flat or a late bloomer" Bel said.

"You idiot, can't you tell the difference between a boy and a girl!?" I asked.

"Ushishishi. With you there's no difference" Bel said as he smirked.

"If you can't see a difference, then you're either not a genius like you say you are or you're just blind. Which wouldn't surprise me seeing as your hair covers half of your face all the time" I stated.

"Ushishishi. Or maybe there's no difference because the froggy is a hermaphrodite" Bel said.

.............................Silence.............................

"..........What?" I asked.

Lussuria put a hand to his mouth, shocked at Bel's accusation.

"A hermaphrodite" Bel said. "It's when you have both male and female par-"

"I KNOW WHAT A FRIGGIN' HERMAPHRODITE IS, SENPAI!!" I shouted. "I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU'D ASSUME ME TO BE ONE!!"

"Ushishishi. Do you really have to ask why?" Bel said as he pointed at my chest.

"I'm a guy, idiotic-prince senpai!" I said to him.

"Ushishishi. Although the prince wants to be good, he's tempted to make an incision on the froggy before he gets to work on actually dissecting him" Bel said as he pulled out a knife and poked at my arm with it. "What do you think, froggy? Should I?" He asked me as he poked harder.

"Lussruria, Bel-senpai's picking on me" I moaned.

"Dear me, Bel. You shouldn't be doing such things. It's Christmas" Lussuria lightly scolded Bel.

"Ushishishi. Froggy's the one that called the prince an idiot and for that he must be punished" Bel said.

Bel, still stood behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. He pulled me close to his body.

"Ushishishi. Perhaps the prince will have some 'fun' before he kills you" Bel said.

"If you touch me in an inappropriate way, I'll tell the idiotic, long-haired commander" I said.

"Ushishishi. You know you'd enjoy it, froggy" Bel said to me as he smirked. "Every minute of it...." He muttered as he began kissing my neck and holding on to me tighter.

"P-p-p-pervert!" I managed as I did my best to ignore the tingling feeling I was getting from Bel's actions.

"Ushishishi" He chuckled as he carried on.

I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. But I didn't stop trying. I kept hoping that something or someone would help me get out of this.

DING!

"Oh! The cookies are done!" Lussuria announced.

Lussuria grabbed a pair of 'pink' oven mitts and slipped them on his hands. He then carefully opened the oven, took out the two trays of cookies and placed them on the table. Bel let go of me and went over to the cookies. I sighed in relief and went to look at the cookies too. My batch and Lussuria's. There would've been another if a certain 'prince' had helped out and not slacked off.

"Wow! They all look so cute!" Lussuria cooed as he looked at them.

"Ushishishi. Cookies fit for a prince" Bel said as he smirked.

"They're not bad" I muttered. That's the closest I would get to complimenting this holiday.

"Oh! Wait 'till the others see them!" Lussuria said. "Boss, Levi, Squalo!" He called from the kitchen.

A few minutes later, all 3 of them entered the kitchen.

"Vroi! What do you want!?" Squalo asked.

"Come and look at these cookies that Fran and I made" Lussuria said.

"They're just cookies" Levi said as he looked at them.

"I know but aren't they cute!?" Lussuria asked.

"You called us here just to look at some stupid cookies that you and the rookie made?" Xanxus asked.

"Hai!" Lussuria said.

"Tch! Don't waste my time with pointless stuff, trash!" Xanxus said before exiting out of the room.

"B-boss!" Levi called after him.

Levi was about to follow after Xanxus, but I stopped him with a particular question.

"So, have you showed the boss how much you care for him yet?" I asked Levi without looking at him. "If not, I suggest that you prepare yourself and go and get a pair of clutches because you'll be limping all day tomorrow"

"S-shut up!" Levi shouted before leaving.

"Ushishishi. What was that about?" Bel asked.

"Levi wants to make love to the boss" I said, monotonly.

.........................Silence..........................

"Vroi! What the hell, Fran!?" Squalo shouted.

"It's true" I muttered as I picked up a star-shaped cookie and took a bite out of it. It wasn't too soft nor too hard. It was a bit crunchy too but apart from that it was fine.

"Not bad" I muttered again.

"Oh, Fran! You're not supposed to eat them until we've decorated them!" Lussuria said.

"Why? They'll still taste the same" I said.

"Yes but the whole point of this is to have fun decorating them. I was hoping that you'd have so much fun decorating them that you'd celebrate Christmas again"

Knowing no other way to reply, I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"Ushishishi. Naughty, froggy. Now you won't get any presents from Santa" Bel sang.

_"Again with Santa!?"_

"Bel-Senpai..." I began as I turned to him. "Santa isn't rea-"

"Vroi! Fran, how about another snowball fight!?" Squalo interrupted me.

"Another snowball fight? No thanks" I said.

"Why not!?" He asked.

"Because it's pointless. Plus you got mad at me for throwing some snow at you"

"Because you weren't supposed to throw it at me! I was on your team!"

"Well you should've been more specific then, idiotic; long-haired commander" I said to him.

"Vroi!"

"Squalo, would you like to stay and help us decorate the cookies!?" Lussuria asked.

"Vroi! What the fuck!? Why the hell would I want to do something like that!?" Squalo asked before leaving.

Lussuria sighed in disappointment.

"Shame. I was really hoping that everyone would do this together. I guess it's just us 3" Lussuria said.

"Ushishishi. That's fine because that means more cookies for the prince" Bel said.

The 3 of us grabbed a couple of cookies each, some icing and various decorations.

"It's like blood" Bel commented as he squirted out some red icing onto his finger. "Ushishishi. Little gingerbread people with blood pouring out everywhere! It's such a genius idea!"

"Trust you to make something so 'simple and harmless' into something so 'messed up and crazy', senpai"

"The prince is just being the prince" Bel said.

"I'm surprised you're helping, senpai. I expected you to say something about a prince having servants to do this sort of stuff for him" I muttered as I began icing my cookies.

"Ushishishi. There's no need because the prince has you, froggy. The prince will let you do his cookies" Bel said.

"I'm busy doing mine, senpai" I muttered to him.

"Do the prince's first" He said.

"No" I told him.

"Don't defy me, froggy!" He said to me.

I ignored him and carried on. I used green icing to outline the Christmas tree shaped cookies, making sure to do it perfectly. I used yellow to outline the stars, and the rest of the icing for patterns. Lussuria seemed to be turning his cookies into people, as each cookie seemed to have faces and hair made out of icing and different decorations. Just as I reached to the side of me to pick up a tub of sprinkles, a pair of arms snaked around my waist. I knew who it was without turning round to look.

"Bel-senpai, what do you want?" I asked without looking at him.

"The prince is bored because he finished his cookies so now he has nothing to do. So he decided to play with his froggy" Bel said as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Senpai, do you mind?" I asked.

"Ushishishi. No" He said as he began kissing my neck again.

"S-senpai" I moaned slightly from what he was he doing.

"Ushishishi. The froggy seems to be enjoying this. Would you like more?" Bel asked.

"Fuck you!" I said to him as I tried to push him away.

"Ushishishi. Oh, I will fuck _someone_, don't worry. It can be easily done. All you have to do is come with me into my room. It won't take more than a few minutes" He said as he began trailing a hand up my dress.

"Just ice your damn cookies, senpai!" I snapped as I pushed him away.

"No. This is much more fun. Ushishishi" Bel said.

He then quickly spun me round so that I was now face to face with him. He pushed me up against the wall and held me in place.

"L-Lussuria, Bel-senpai's raping me!" I called to him.

Lussuria stopped decorating his cookies and turned to look at me and Bel-senpai. Bel-senpai loomed over me as he pinned my arms above my head and pushed me against the wall. As Lussuria looked at the position I was in, he smiled.

"Oh, I have to get my camera!" Lussuria cried.

"Wait..w-what!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh, Fran, you look so cute like that! I definitely need a picture to put in the Christmas album!" He said.

"What!?" I asked again.

"Ushishishi. The Christmas Album that has pictures of the Varia from past Christmases" Bel said to me.

"Hell no! You are not taking a picture of this and putting it in an album for everyone to see!" I said sternly.

"I'll only be a tick!" Lussuria said before quickly running out of the room.

"No, wait!" I said.

"Ushishishi. Aww, too bad, froggy" Bel said to me.

"Bel-senpai, could you possibly let go of me so I can go back to decorating my cookies?" I asked.

"Ushishishi. No" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"This is the prince's 2nd attempt at trying to get the froggy to celebrate Christmas" He said.

"I think I can celebrate it again _without_ being molested, senpai" I said.

"You know you want this, froggy" He said to me.

"You're delusional" I said to him.

"Am I?" He asked before nibbling at my neck.

"A-ah!" I moaned.

I immediately closed my mouth after that. I blushed lightly.

"Ushishishi. See?" Bel said.

"Fuck you, senpai" I said.

"Ushishishi. I think you've got that backwards, froggy" He said.

"I'm back!" Lussuria sang as he entered the kitchen again with a camera in his hand. "SAY CHEESE!" He said as he pointed the camera at me & Bel.

Bel chuckled and pulled me closer to him. He was practically hugging me.

"No, no wait!" I said.

CLICK!

But I was too late. The picture had been taken.

"Oooh!" Lussuria cried as he stared at the picture through the screen on the back of the camera.

"Ushishishi" Bel chuckled at Lussuria.

I was mad. No, beyond mad. I was pissed off and embarrassed. To have a picture like that put inside an album for you to look at forever. The person in the picture isn't even me! Oh no. The guy-or apparently, the 'hermaphrodite'- in that picture was forced to wear a maid dress and do stupid things. The real Fran would never allow such things happen!

_"Stupid Bel-senpai. Being such a pervert and touching me! The whole Varia are crazy!"_

"Fran, you look so cute! Oh! Come here!" Lussuria cooed as he walked over to grabbed me from behind and hugged me.

"What are you doing? Let go of me" I said to him.

"I can't! Your too cute! Oh, just like a little doll. And when you pout you look even cuter!" Lussuria said.

"Lussuria I don't pout" I said "And look, I-"

I stopped when I felt hands on my chest yet again. I looked at Bel-senpai but it wasn't him because he was at the table which was a few metres away. I looked at Lussuria. He gave me a smile.

"I'm just seeing if Bel's right about you being a late bloomer, that's all" Lussuria said.

...........................Silence............................

I picked up a fork from beside me and stabbed him on his hand with a great amount of force.

"OW!" Lussuria cried as he automatically let go of me and inspected his hand.

"Was that your hand? Sorry. I thought it was a cookie" I said.

"Ushishishi" Bel laughed, seeing right through my lie.

"Oh, you're so mean, Franny! I was only having a look!" Lussuria said as he held his hand.

"Well don't" I said. "And it's 'Fran' "

"Ushishishi. Sorry, Lussuria, but only the prince can touch the froggy" Bel said as he smirked.

"No fair!" Lussuria moaned.

"Bel-senpai, could you not talk about me like I'm not here, please?" I asked.

"Ushishishi. But it's true. The froggy wants the prince very, _very_ much" Bel sang.

"I'm not gay" I said simply.

"Oh really? Ushishishi. I didn't hear you deny my statement, froggy" He said.

I didn't answer. Instead, I suggested that we get back to decorating the cookies and both Lussuria and Bel agreed. So together the 3 of us decorated about 30 or more cookies. I have to admit, even though I don't find this holiday so fun baking cookies wasn't so bad. It's not something to sing and dance about but it's ok. Just ok. I took a small step back to admire my work. 10 cookies each perfectly decorated with icing and various decorations.

_"Thank god that's over. I hope this is the end of Lussuria's attempt at trying to get me to celebrate Christmas"_

"Wow, Fran! They look fantastic!" Lussuria said as he came over and looked at my cookies.

"Thanks" I muttered, not really caring.

"Bel!" Lussuria called. "Are you done yet?"

"Mmm" Bel muttered, his back turned to us.

"What?" Lussuria muttered.

"Mmm mmmm mmm" He said again.

"Bel-senpai, please talk in English" I said.

Bel turned around and frowned at me. We found out what was making Bel's speech un-translatable. In Bel's mouth was the tube of red icing. He was sucking the icing on it.

"Bel!" Lussuria scolded. "Those are for your cookies!"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Bel muttered something that sounded like 'whatever' and continued to suck on the icing.

"I'll stay here and finish off your cookies" Lussuria said to Bel with a sigh. "You and Fran go into the living room and decorate the tree"

"More decorating!?"

Believe it or not, the Christmas tree had still not been decorated. Earlier today it was decided that the youngest members should do it since it sounded like something little kids would enjoy. The youngest members being Bel and myself. We protested but it was an order from Xanxus. It was either decorate or get shot. Bel walked out of the room and made his way into the living room. Leaving me to carry the box of decorations. I sighed and picked up the box.

"Wait, Fran!" Lussuria said.

"What?" I asked.

With a smile, Lussuria propped a small plate of cookies on top of the box.

"For you and Bel as a reward" He said.

"For?..." I asked.

"Decorating the tree. And I think it's safe to say that I failed my attempt at trying to get you to celebrate Christmas"

"Baking cookies wasn't......_that_ bad" I said, trying to find the right words.

"Looks like Bel's your last chance"

"I doubt the outcome will be any different to the rest"

"It might, it might not. Bel is a genius after all. Knowing him, I'm sure he'll figure something out" Lussuria said.

After that, I walked out of the room with the box and cookies and entered the living room. I found Bel sprawled out on the cherry red couch, still sucking on the icing tube.

"Why did you leave me with the box, stupid; fake-prince senpai?" I asked as I set the box down on the coffee table in front of him. With a sigh, I sat down on the couch opposite him.

"Ushishishi. Princes don't carry things because they have people to do that for them. Didn't I tell you that earlier?" He asked. "And what took you so long?"

"Lussuria was talking to me. He said that you're my last chance at celebrating Christmas again seeing as everyone else failed to do so" I said.

"Ushishishi. Of course, because none of them were genius-princes like me" Bel said.

"Whatever you say, senpai" I said as I stood up and looked at the tree. It was a big and very tall green tree. Branches stuck out as the tree stood there in all it's glory. But it looked so plain and boring compared to how it would look _with_ decorations on.

"Ushishishi. I won't loose, y'know. You'll be celebrating Christmas again soon enough, froggy" Bel said.

"And how are you going to do that? Food, lectures and snowball fights won't work. And I've already baked cookies. So what's your plan?" I asked.

"Ushishishi. Sex" He answered.

................................Silence.............................

"You're disgusting" I said.

"Ushishishi. You know you want me, froggy. You just won't admit it" He said.

"You're crazy, senpai" I muttered as I grabbed a few ornaments from the box and began placing them on the tree. "Now help me decorate this tree. It's your job too" I said.

"Mmm" I heard Bel moan.

I immediately stopped and slowly turned round to look at Bel. The noise had came from him. Instead of helping me he was just standing there, sucking on the tube of icing again. He began slowly pulling the tube in and out of his mouth. He moaned as he did so.

"Mmmm" Bel moaned.

"What are you doing, crazy, sick, perverted-prince senpai?" I asked.

"Mmm" Bel moaned as he sucked on the stick. "Delicious"

"If you're trying to turn me on, senpai, it's not working" I muttered.

"The prince is trying nothing of the sort. You have a dirty mind, froggy"

"I'm not the one sucking on a stick and moaning" I said as I tried my best to ignore him and carry on with my task.

"Oh! F-Fran! A-ah!" Bel moaned, teasing me.

"I hope you choke on that stick!" I muttered to him angrily.

"Ushishishi. I'd rather choke on yours" He said seductively.

"Ah, so you finally admit that I'm a guy?" I asked hopefully as I placed another few ornaments on the tree.

"No. As I said before, you're a hermaphrodite" He said.

"Just shut up and help me, idiotic-senpai" I said to him.

Just as I was about to place another bauble on the tree, I was hit in the back with something sharp.

"Bel-senpai, I thought you weren't going to use your knives because you wanted to get on Santa's good list?" I asked, confused.

"Ushishishi. The prince didn't use his knives, silly froggy" Bel said.

I turned round to see what he was talking about. In his hand were a few ornaments. Those ornaments just so happened to be very long and sharp. They were crystal-like ornaments that sparkled in the light. Why such dangerous things are were used as decorations are beyond me.

_"Then again. This is the Varia"_

"The prince will help his froggy decorate the tree but only because it's a request from the boss" Bel said as he walked over to the tree.

"Whatever, just as long as you help" I said as I took out the ornament from my back.

...............................Half an Hour Later..........................

"Finally" I muttered as I took a step back to look at the tree.

What once was 'plain and boring' was now 'beautiful and festive'! Just like a Christmas tree should be. Red, Blue and Purple tinsel were wrapped all around the tree like a scarf. Gold and Silver baubles hung from various branches and swayed slightly. Those sharp crystal-like ornaments also hung from the branches. The light reflected off them, making them shine. And last but not least was the big star right at the top. Bel anxiously put it on and muttered something about getting more presents from Santa.

"Ushishishi. The prince did good!" Bel said as he stood beside me. Bel had finished sucking all of the icing from the tube a few minutes ago.  
I was grateful for this because those noises Bel kept making were irritating and annoying.

"I guess I really do deserve a reward after all" I said as I sat on the couch and bit into a cookie.

"Hey, don't eat the prince's cookies, peasant!" Bel said to me as he sat on the couch opposite me.

"They're not just yours, idiotic-senpai. Lussuria gave these to me too" I said.

Bel chuckled as he watched me. I didn't have to look at him to know he was watching me. I could feel his eyes (wherever they are) on me.  
I stopped in mid-bite to look at him.

"What?" I asked, slightly inaudible because of the cookie.

Bel just chuckled and sat next to me. He then pushed me down on the couch and leaned over me. Here I was, looking helpless and pathetic under Bel.

"What are you doing?" I asked. But it came out inaudible again and sort of gibberish. Kind of like when Bel had the tube of icing in his mouth earlier.

Bel leaned down decreasing the space between our faces. My eyes widened but only slightly. Almost not at all. I was a little confused at what he was doing, but I wouldn't let him know that. He leaned closer and closer until he became so close that our nosed were slightly touching.

_"Is he going to kiss me!?"_

My eyes travelled to look at his lips. He was smirking but two perfect rose coloured lips were easy to make out.

"Senpai...." I muttered.

Seeing no way out of this, I decided to just let it happen. I closed my eyes and waited for him to kiss me. But instead I heard a 'crunch'. Curious, I re-opened my eyes and look at Bel. His face was still close to mine, and our noses were still touching. But a pair of perfect, perayl-white teeth were latched onto the other side of the cookie. The other side was still in my mouth. Bel bit into the cookie and chuckled as he got off of me.

"Ushishishi. The prince wanted to know what the froggy's cookies tasted like" Bel said.

"Why didn't you just get one off the saucer in front of you. There's plenty left" I told him.

"This way was more fun" He said. "Ushishishi. The froggy was hoping for a kiss from the prince"

"I was hoping for nothing of the sort" I told him.

"Ushishishi. The froggy's lieing" Bel sang.

"I'm not lieing, senpai"

"So why did you close your eyes then?"

"Because there was nothing I could do to stop you, unfortunately" I said.

"Or maybe you didn't want to stop me. You liked what was happening" Bel said.

"Being trapped under a psychotic, crazy, insane, perverted, fake-prince like you isn't something _anyone_ would like, Bel-senpai"

A sharp pain was felt in my shoulder.

"Bel-senpai, please don't stab me with sharp, pointy things" I said as I took out his knife that was injected into my shoulder. "And I thought you weren't going to use your knives because you wanted to get on Santa's good list"

"The froggy shouldn't of insulted the prince. Ushishishi. And the prince no longer cares about that. _This_ is much more important" He said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Why don't you celebrate Christmas, froggy?" Bel asked me.

"I just don't" I said.

"But why?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because everyone celebrates Christmas"

"It can't be everyone if I don't. You think the same way as Levi"

"Don't put me in the same boat as that guy! The prince is of high status and is nothing like a filthy; stalker peasant" Bel said.

"Christmas is just another day of the year. It's no different to the rest" I said.

"And I suppose you say that about birthdays too?" Bel asked.

"No. Birthdays have a purpose. It's to celebrate the day you were born. I see no point in Christmas"

"No point in Christmas!? Hello!?-the food, snowball fights, cookies, and the best thing, presents!"

"Is presents all you care about, senpai?" I asked. "That's so selfish"

"Ushishishi. If the prince is given a gift he won't reject and return to sender, froggy" Bel said.

"I'm not surprised" I muttered.

"Christmas is special, froggy. No one understands why you don't celebrate it"

"Well so far, the reasons everyone has given me to celebrate Christmas have been stupid. Food, snowball fights, presents and showing the boss how much you care aren't really important"

"Okay, okay" Bel said before sighing. "The prince wasn't going to say this, but he knows a good reason to celebrate Christmas" Bel said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"......Love" He answered.

Love. I hadn't thought about that. Every year you get people giving that special someone a gift. And they spend their Christmas together happily.

"Love?" I muttered.

"Love sparks at Christmas just like it does on Valentines day. You'll always get guys giving bracelets or something to their girlfriends" Bel explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked as I took another cookie and bit into it.

"Duh! Love could be the froggy's reason to celebrate Christmas!"

"That's lame" I said. "And I don't have a girlfriend, Bel-senpai. So who would I buy a bracelet for"

"Whoever's in love with you, stupid"

"No one's in love with me, senpai. At least not that I know of"

"How do you know?"

"Do you see any females walking around here?" I asked.

"Ushishishi. Why froggy, whoever said the person had to be female?" Bel asked.

I chocked on the cookie at that statement and began coughing violently. The thought of one of the Varia being in love with me made me shudder. It was too weird. Little ideas of how it would be if I one of them was in love with me came into my head. I could just imagine it. Xanxus and his abusive ways, Levi and his loyal-ness, Lussuria and his gay personality, Squalo and his loud voice and Bel with his princely instinct. It was all too much for me.

_"I can barely stand just working with them, there's no way I'd be able to live with being their lover!"_

"Ushishishi. In every relationship, sex occurs..." Bel began.

My eyes widened slightly. I wondered where he was going with this.

"....So if the froggy was to have sex with all of the Varia members, I wonder who would be the seme and who would be the uke each time?" Bel said.

I suddenly had the urge to throw up.

"Ushishishi. Since the boss is the boss there's no way he'd let you be in control, plus he'd give it to you so hard and rough that you'd crumble. I'm not going to comment on Levi or Lussuria because then I'd need a large amount of therapy and I doubt they'd even help me erase such thoughts from my mind. Squalo was the 2nd candidate boss of the Varia and not to mention he's a swordsman. He doesn't take crap from anybody and he does stand up to the boss. With a guy like that, the little froggy wouldn't be able to give demands. And then there's me. There's no way a genius-prince like me would let a stupid, un-cute kohai frog like you take the lead. Plus we're all older than you. It would be shameful to be uke to someone younger than us. So to sum it all up froggy, you would always, _always_ be the uke. That's just the way life is. Ushishishi. And the way you look so much like a girl doesn't help you in any way, froggy"

I began coughing as more ideas were put into my head. I really was going to be sick.

"Ushishishi. What's the matter froggy? Don't like the prince's theory?" Bel asked.

"You're a sick pervert for thinking such things, senpai" I said. "And you've completely gone off the subject"

"No I haven't. As I was saying, love is a reason to celebrate Christmas. It's the best and most important reason of all"

"Well it's definitely better than everyone elses idea of what Christmas is about"

"Ushishishi. Of course it is because this is the prince's idea and the prince's ideas are always the best"

"And I supposed me being in a dress was one of your best ideas too?" I asked.

"Ushishishi. Bingo!"

"Well I'm done dressing up as a maid. I'm changing back into my clothes" I said as I got up and walked over to the door. Just as I opened it a hand caught my wrist.

"Bel-senpai, please let go of me" I said.

"Ushishishi. Who said the froggy could stop being the prince's maid?" Bel asked.

"Senpai, I've been a maid all day. Please can I change my clothes"?

"No, because the prince likes his froggy this way. The froggy looks even more cute than he normally does"

"Please don't call me cute, senpai" I said. "And I don't care how you like me, I'm getting out of this ridiculous thing. It's bad enough you make me wear the hat!" I said.

I pulled my hand away but before I could move, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into Bel's arms. I held my hands against his chest, trying to push away, but he was so strong. He held me close against his chest. I had to look up just to see him. And there he was, smirking as usual.

"Bel-senpai..." I muttered.

Bel leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes widened slightly from surprise. Of all the things he could've done, he kissed me. He held onto me tighter as pulled me closer as he kissed me deeper. Something happened. I got a warm feeling in my stomach and my heart began beating faster than usual. I trusted my heart and kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. A few minutes later we pulled away and looked at each other. Although I ended up kissing him back, I still wanted to know.

"Bel-senpai, why did you do that?" I asked.

Bel smirked and said nothing. He just pointed in the direction of the ceiling. I looked up and then I saw it. The small green plant hanging from the ceiling. Mistletoe. I looked back at Bel.

"But you only had to give me a quick peck on the mouth. Why make out with me?"

"Ushishishi. The froggy loved it though, didn't he?" Bel asked as he smirked.

"That's not the point senpai"

"Ushishishi. The prince did it because he loves his froggy, silly" Bel said.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yes"

I was surprised at this. Bel loved me. This guy right in front of me love me. The guy that's always trying to kill me was saying that he loved me.

"The prince has a present for his froggy" Bel sang.

"A present......for me?" I muttered.

Bel took out a small box from behind his back. It was green, it had eyes, it was smiling, it was.....a frog.

"Senpai...." I began "I told you, I don't like-"

"Just open it!" Bel said to me.

I did as asked. I opened the box. The whole inside was soft, white material. A small gold chain came from both corners of the box and led to a small pendant in the middle. The pendant was small and gold. A mouth was outlined and it had green eyes. It was a frog. Bel chuckled at my face and I sent him a glare.

"Ushishishi. So does the froggy like his gift?" Bel asked.

"It's nice. Thank you" I muttered as I pouted.

"Ushishishi. Aww. C'mon froggy, it's cute just like you" Bel said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and began poking my face with a sign finger.

"Bel-senpai, I asked you earlier to not do that"

"And?...." He asked.

"Where did you even find something like this!?" I asked.

"Ushishishi. That's a secret, froggy" Bel replied.

I sighed and stared at the necklace again. The box was then taken from my possession.

"Huh? Senpai?" I muttered, confused.

He took the necklace out of the box, walked behind me and placed the necklace round my neck.

"Ushishishi. A necklace fit for the froggy" Bel chuckled.

I pouted at that comment.

"If you pout, I'll fuck you" He warned as he smirked.

"If you do, I'll tell the idiotic long-haired commander" I told him.

"Ushishishi. It would seem that my method worked. I knew sex was the best way"

"We haven't had sex, senpai" I reminded him.

"Not yet. Ushishsihi" He said.

"Pervert" I muttered.

I was suddenly pinned against the wall behind me.

"Ushishishi. So why don't we do it right now?" Bel asked as he smirked and leaned closer to me. He placed both of his hands on my waist and held them there. There was no escape.

"S-senpai, no" I said.

"Ushishishi. Over-ruled" He muttered before kissing me again.

I sent him a glare, but since I couldn't do anything, I just closed my eyes and kissed back. If he did try you could be sure that I'd put up a fight. Christmas isn't about food or showing how much we care for our boss or snowball fights or cookies. It's about the love. Just being with family and loved ones is what makes Christmas special. Presents are just material things. So in a way, Levi was right. In the end, only one person made me change my mind and gave me a reason to celebrate Christmas. The most treasured and special thing in the world.

Love.

* * *

Reina: Aww. Fran found a reason to celebrate Christmas again! And it was love!

Fran: Did you all enjoy the story?

Bel: Ushishishi. Of course they did, froggy. Because a genius-prince like me was in it.

Reina: Or maybe because it was filled with BelxFran goodness just like I said.

Fran: Did you have to dress me up like a maid?

Reina: Yes! You looked super cute!

Fran:......

Bel: Ushishishi. The froggy's all out of croaks.

Reina: I'd just like to say a big thank you to everyone who r&r this fic, as well as any other fics. I've posted! Because you've all been so good, I will bless you all with a gift!

Fran: It's more of a little heads up.

Bel: Ushishishi. But still a gift.

Reina: Since this year is coming to an end, this will be the last story I post up for this year. But as soon as 2010 comes around, you can be sure I'll be writting up new fics! Which brings me to your gift! Next year, I will be posting up a new fic. It'll be a fic. full of various and hilarous one-shots!

Fran: Various & Hilarious. Hey, that rhymed.

Reina: Of course, I _am_ ace at poetry. But that's not important, what's important is my set of one-shots! I will try my very best to make my one-shots as humours as they can be. Humour isn't easy for me.

Fran: But you've done well so far.

Reina: Thank you. But as well as humour and BelxFran goodness, I will be adding other characters to the mix. So, something to look forward to next year. My one-shot collection! (That's not the title of it btw).

Fran: A new fic. for a new year.

Reina: I hope you look forward to it! BTW, have any of you thought of your new years resolutions yet? I have. And here it is..!

Reina/Fran/Bel: I HAVE THE POWER, I HAVE THE SKILL, I'LL DO IT WITH MY DYING WILL!!!

Reina: Good, ne?

Fran: Is basically means that she'll try and put more effort into things and not give up so easily.

Bel: Ushishishi. Because she always does.

Reina: But I won't this time. Tsuna didn't give up when he was fighting Xanxus or any of the Millefiore bad guys, so I won't give up either!

Fran: Reina hopes you have enjoyed this fic. and any other fics. she has posted up that you may have read.

Reina/Fran/Bel: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Bel/Fran: Doki~Doki!!

Reina: This year has been cool, but next year will be a blast! See you then!


End file.
